1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water cooling piping system for cooling an electrical transformer and a welding gun in a welding robot gun.
2. Prior Art
A conventional water piping system for cooling an electrical transformer and a welding gun in a welding gun robot will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
Cooling water is supplied to a manifold 23 mounted on a welding robot gun 22 provided at the side thereof by way of a pipe 21. Cooling water thus supplied to the manifold 23 is supplied to a fixing arm 24 by way of a pipe 25, to a pressure rod 26 by way of a pipe 27, and to a secondary terminal 29 of an electrical transformer 28 by way of a pipe 30. Cooling water which has cooled these elements is discharged toward the manifold 23 from the fixing arm 24 by way of a pipe 31, from the pressure rod 26 by way of a pipe 32 and from another secondary terminal 33 of the electrical transformer by way of a pipe 34. Cooling water thus discharged toward the manifold 23 is collected therein, and then discharged toward a discharge side by way of a pipe 35.
The conventional cooling water piping system has such a problem that the piping is complex, protrudes toward the side of the welding robot gun and the manifold and the weight of the manifold is added to that of the welding robot gun, which renders the cooling piping system unsuitable.